


Lips

by bitchsign



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sugar Baby AU, this is honestly nothing but filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchsign/pseuds/bitchsign
Summary: Leo loved everything about his baby, especially his mouth.





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i really wanted to do a sugar baby au so i made a quick oneshot. tell me if you guys want me to make more like this or even make a series! thank you♥

The one thing Leo had always figured, but what he actually got to experience firsthand on a daily basis now, was that Ji’s luscious lips were absolutely perfect for sucking cock.

 

Especially Leo’s cock.

 

And not only that. No, Ji apparently also really loves to suck cock, like really loves it. It was like the boy’s mouth was especially made for sucking, and Leo could definitely live with that.

 

Ji’s hunger for his cock did came with some ‘minor’ problematic social trifles at times.  
Like when the boy would drag him into the bathroom of some classy high-society restaurant that Leo insisted on eating at, (Ji deserved the best) just because he wanted to ‘liven the dull place up a bit by giving it some action’.

 

Leo could never resist and they hadn’t eaten in one single place that didn’t afterwards bore the remnants of his come.

 

Sometimes Ji would drag him into a bathroom all pissed off at some rude waiter – or because the food didn’t come quick enough or ‘didn’t taste good enough’ –, locking the door behind them only to press Leo up against it and dropping to his knees to start sucking him with gusto. It was times like that when Ji would continue jacking him off with his hand, lean back on his knees and look straight up at him. Leo knew what he'd say next and yet he was never prepared for it. Ji'd bite his already swollen lip, voice as innocent as he could manage.

 

"On my face, daddy?"

 

And Leo would come almost on command, the warm, sticky substance splattering onto Ji's bangs, cheeks, and open mouth. Some would get on the floor or walls and Ji'd leave it there, still pissed off about some imperfection at the place.

 

It was weird in a way, because Leo always saw himself as someone having more class than that, but when Ji wanted to fuck things up, wanted to use him to fuck things up, he couldn’t care less about status or what people might think of him. Anything for his baby.

 

He actually loved the way Ji always seemed to fall entirely out of place with his arm hooked in Leo’s. Leo's suits and Ji's hoodies, shorts, chokers. And he always kept taking his little filth-mouthed princess to the most expensive restaurants he could find.

 

Of course there were ‘a few’ places that had politely asked them to leave, places that had suggested they’d perhaps be better served to their liking at another establishment. Ji had took it upon himself to keep track of the places they could never return to by leaving little colorful smiley-covered post-its on Leo’s fridge baring the restaurant’s name.

 

Leo always smiled with fondness when seeing his post-it covered fridge.

 

And here he was, sitting in the big leather-armchair in his living-room, some stupid 80s horror-flick Ji always insisted on watching playing on mute in the background, the boy’s head settled in between his thighs.

 

He’d always loved blow-jobs, he’d always thought it an important aspect of a healthy relationship, even if theirs wasn't very conventional, and apparently Ji absolutely agreed with him on that, something which made them an even more suitable match than they’d always thought they’d be.

 

He wanted to let his head fall back, to close his eyes and let his head fully relax against the headrest of the chair, but the sight of Ji’s luscious lips wrapped around his cock was just too beautiful to miss.

 

He wanted to watch it all, he even berated his own eyes in his mind for needing to blink on occasion.

 

The slurping sounds Ji made when he tried to restrain his overproduction of saliva, combined with the filthy sounds of his wet lips and tongue sucking and licking his cock reechoed loudly through the room. Leo’s own husky moans rumbling deep inside his chest before exiting his throat dominated his ears though, making the slurps seem more distant than they actually were.

 

He watched how Ji let his head bob down until Leo could feel the boy’s lips brush against the patch of hair at the base of his cock and his nose against the skin of his lower abdomen.

 

He literally swallowed him whole even though Leo was definitely well equipped. The sight of Ji’s lack of gag-reflex was a sight worthy to behold and cherish on its own.

God, those lips. That mouth…

 

As if the little swirl Ji threw in at the tip of his head just before he let Leo almost slip out entirely wasn’t enough to let his eyes roll back in his head, he would classify the feeling of the tip of the boy’s tongue prodding at his slit as downright mind-melting.

 

He felt how Ji’s wet muscle wrapped around him and enclosed him against his palate with every downward movement, alternating the pressure of suction just right. He relished how Ji cupped his balls, other hand gripping his thigh.

 

“Such a good boy,” he couldn’t help but pant out in a voice so husky he didn’t even recognize it as his own as he firmly raked his hands through the boy’s hair. He liked Ji’s hair longer like this, long enough so he could take a hold on it with a tight grip. And Ji apparently liked it too, if the deep moans the boy’s let out every-time he tightened his grip were anything to go by. "Don't stop baby boy, you're so good..."

 

It didn’t take long before he felt his orgasm literally being sucked out of him, the feeling starting in his abdomen and slowly traveling downward until it suddenly ripped through his entire body making all his limbs stiffen up while he felt his dick throb and pulse down Ji’s throat.

 

When he felt his whole body go limb and he sat there like a starfish, fully blissed-out, Ji took one last suck and released him with an exaggerated and overly satisfied little pop.

 

“I don't have class tomorrow,” he noted with content while planting himself on Leo’s lap.

 

“Mm?” he hummed while brushing the boys cheek with his hand.

 

“Can we go out for dinner tomorrow?”

 

“We can.” He brushed his thumb across Ji’s bruised lip, utterly fixated on the way the boy’s swollen red skin moved under the pressure of his own digit.

 

“Remind me that I need to buy new post-its?” Ji asked against his thumb.

 

He smiled while guiding the boy’s mouth to his own.

 

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos are appreciated if you liked it!♥


End file.
